


Bubbles

by japastiel



Series: étoiles dans les yeux [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Drabble, Excessive Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Goldenfrost, Laundry, M/M, gdi jack, jack can't use household items, under 2000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

     Jack bustles in the front door, shedding keys, wallet, shoes, hoodie and eventually his pants all the way to his shared bedroom with Koz. He curses the downpour and fast busses. He is entirely covered in mud and his favorite jeans will be ruined if he doesn't wash them immediately. He strips completely, gathers everything and drips all the way to the laundry room in the basement.

 

     Jack piles his clothes in the washer, barely covering the bottom of the large machine. He shuffles around in the overhead cabinet for soap and finds a small bottle with eco friendly stickers on the front that promises that the clear gel inside won't fade your blackest-blacks. It figures that Koz would want something for sensitive skin that's also good for dark clothes. He swears that no one else could have more black clothes in one closet. Jack turns the knob and decides on cold water. What the difference? They're all just clothes. His mental frown reaches his mouth this time. He really hates doing laundry. And he really hates being wet, and he is sharply reminded his hair is ruined for the day as styling gel infused rain water drips down and stings his eyes. He wipes furiously at his eyes and knows his day can't possibly get any worse.

 

     He squints at the tiny water-smudged print on the back of the soap bottle and frowns. Whatever. He fills the cap to the top and pours it in twice. That'll get the mud out for sure. He grins and leans back against the rumbling washer and shoots a text off to Koz telling him to make it home safely and avoid walking next to the bus stop on 43rd. Sera is staying with a friend for the weekend so he figures Koz planned something romantic and mushy for them. Jack will protest and roll his eyes when actually his heart melts and he soaks in every minute of romance Koz tosses his way. Koz will frown and grumble that he spends hours planning special surprises and candle-lit dinners that Jack doesn't appreciate. They have their routine down, and they both love it. Koz wouldn't keep dishing up the romance if he thought for a second that Jack didn't like the candles and sappy late night dance lessons to overly-romantic music. Jack smiles at the memory and jogs up the stairs two at a time.

 

     Koz opens the door to Jack slipping and falling into a naked sprawl across the floor."What on...Jack, are you ok?" Koz hurries over, dropping his coat and bag at the door. "Yeah I'm fine, just, this might be the worst day I've ever had."

 

"Worse than the day you burned your eyebrows off at work?"

 

     "Hell no, I burned the ends of my hair off too! That was loads worse. Took weeks to grow them back. I just..." he trails off and throws his arms at the puddles.

 

Koz looks around scowling at the wet wood floor adding things up. "Is there a connection between your bus stop text and why the floor is wet?"

 

     Jack gets back up, raking more diluted hair gel off his face "Yeah, I was walking to the parking garage on 43rd, in the rain, and some asshole bus driver going way over the speed limit drove through a small lake of oily road water. Soaking me, ruining my hair, mud went everywhere." Jack stops waving his arms around and Koz feels very accomplished that he doesn't let a single note of laughter out.

 

     "Don't worry about the floor I'll dry it before I start dinner," Koz says in his most serious tone and pulls Jack to his chest despite his dampness and pecks him lightly on the lips. Jack hadn't even noticed how many small puddles were all over the floor until now. Jack looks down at his feet and groans at his soggy socks. "Be right back, gotta get these into the wash, too."

 

     Koz looks Jack up and down, holding in a second burst of laughter threatening to escape. He was able to overlook Jack's flat, drippy hair and adorable frown but his distress over sock clad feet is pushing it. Almost enough to distract him from the fact that, minus the socks, Jack is completely naked. In the living room. With the curtains open. He sighs and knows that Jack is surely taking years off his life and possibly the elderly woman next door. "Jack, did you really need to shock the whole neighborhood with-" he points at Jack. "Oh, I know I thrill you, old man!" Jack grins widely and Koz swears he winks as he turns back towards the stairs.

 

     Koz sighs and pulls the curtains closed , and looks flatly back at Jack, "You test my patience Jack-ass," he softens a bit and adds "but, seeing as how today has been awful, and I'll mop the floor and start dinner. I'm making your favourite tonight. And now" he dramatically whips the last of the curtains shut "you don't have to bother with clothes." He sneaks up behind Jack before he can escape and nuzzles down into his neck, "Maybe I won't either. How does that sound, dinner-and-a-show to ease the pain of your day?"

 

     Jack hums and leans back into Koz, hoping he doesn't fall or melt into a puddle of oily-rain-water-mush. Yeah, he really likes the passionate romantic side of Koz. He whispers back "Sounds great, be back in a flash."

 

Jack leaps down the stairs, strips his socks off before he gets to the bottom and- "Oh, shit! Koz!" He yells back up the stairs.

 

There are soap bubbles all around his ankles and pouring out of the machine. Great.

 

       Koz comes flying down the stairs. "Jack are you-oh." His eyes widen at the bubbles everywhere and looks down at Jack. "What...Jack, have you ever done laundry before?" He asks out of actual curiosity. He walks, dress shoes and all, through the bubbles and water to turn the washer off.

 

     "Well, yeah, I've never actually done it, here, I mean you and Sera-" he stops and looks sheepishly at Koz, widening his big blue eyes through long lashes, which also happens to melt Koz's heart. Everytime.

 

     "I know, you always avoid laundry." Koz sighs and swipes his soap covered hand across his brow, leaving a trail of bubbles behind "I just never figured it was because you didn't know how." Jack sniggers and wades over. He reaches up, swiping more bubbles across Koz's nose. "You-uh- gotta little somethin'...right there." Jack's shoulders ripple with silent laughter as Koz sputters, "You-Jack-" more muddy-water-with-bubbles smeared into his shirt. "Now I have to wash this!"

 

       Jack looks up impishly. "Better take it off then." his fingers start working buttons through holes and he nibbles Koz's collar bones. They both lean back on the foamy washer, and while Jack works at his shirt, he doesn't notice Koz scooping up two large handfuls of bubbles. They end up all over Jacks head, dripping down into his ears and landing on his nose.

 

     "Ah! Koz, what the-" Jack shakes his head violently, water and bubbles fly everywhere. Koz never plays around and Jack loves it when he can coax him into having a bit of fun. Jack scoops more bubbles and mushes them into Koz's perfectly styled hair and pulls him into a sloppy kiss. Jack can feel Koz's warm chest meet his and he shivers as he feels large hands grab his butt and like second nature, Koz lifts him up and Jack wraps his too-long legs around Koz's narrow waist.

 

       Before he knows it, Jack is sliding onto the slippery washer lid, with Koz leaning in encircled tightly between his legs. Jack prides himself on his multitasking skills, he manages between nibbling at Koz's lips, removing Koz's shirt with one hand and tugging his hair with the other. He feels fingernails lightly scratch up his back and fist into his hair. Jack arches forward breaking their kiss, relocating Koz's tongue to his neck, down to his collar bones, then he feels Koz' take his nipple ring in his teeth and pull with another swipe of back scratches.

 

     Jack pulls him back up and nuzzles their soapy noses together and barely touches his lips to Koz's while they breathe the same thick air. He manages to work Koz's shirt completely off, dropping it to the floor without any protest. Jack lolls his head while Koz is sucking and licking at a future bruise at his jugular. He opens his eyes to admire Koz's strong arms covered in celestial tattoos on the solid field of black. Jack wants to know the whole story behind them. He will have to ask another time because Koz's mouth on his is much more interesting. Jack caresses Koz with his legs, pulling him closer, fondling his arms , finally enjoying how the day is turning around.

 

     Unexpectedly, Koz breaks their kiss, he leans in and rests his head on Jack's shoulder. "I should-" he backs away a step, points back at the stairs, "start dinner. You should-" he waves at the fizzling bubbles, "mop a little and then, later we should continue this. " gesturing between them he bites his chews at his lip and walks backwards for the stairs leering at Jack, who is still sitting on the washer with swollen open mouth, a red flush covering his alabaster skin.

 

Jack glares and halfheartedly tosses a handful of suds in Koz's direction, "Ugh You are SUCH a tease!"

 

     Jack squeaks off the washer, picks up Koz's shirt, cuffs up the sleeves a bit and slides it over his arms. He knows Koz has a thing for him in his clothes. They might not make it to dinner.


End file.
